UPDATE
by YoggyMcYoggington
Summary: <html><head></head>Just a bit of a needed update to anyone actively following me/any of my stories due to the fact that i vanished off the face of the earth. *Previously Octopus'sGardener032197*</html>


Uh… Hi, everyone.

YoggyMcYoggington here, previously Octopus'sGardener032197.

You're all probably wondering why I've just kind of vanished off the face of the earth and not updated any of my stories. The main couple of reasons for that are as follows: I was going through a low/rough period in my life up until fairly recently, and I pretty much lost any and all interest in McLennon.

Blasphemy of the highest order, I know.

I may or may not continue posting stories, but they're probably not going to be Beatles related in the slightest. I might produce a McLennon and/or Starrison one-shot every so often, but those are going to be very few and far in between. And no, I have not lost interest in the Beatles themselves. That sentence is about as far from the truth as you can possibly get. So if any of you need someone to fangirl over the Beatles with, you are more than welcome to PM me.

There's also the factor of I wasn't doing too well in school at the time due to a number of things, including the fact that both my grandparents on my mother's side passed away within eight months of each other, and I was diagnosed with a not-as-common learning disability, more specifically Nonverbal Learning Disorder, which causes a communication breakdown between the two halves of the brain, making some subjects far harder to learn than others, mainly due to the way they are traditionally presented. I was also diagnosed with moderate depression caused by my grandparents passing away within eight months of each other, and the fact that none of the teachers at my previous school knew how to deal with NVLD, mainly because NVLD is recognized "medically", but not "academically", and also bullying due to a literally childish nickname I'd _easily_ been given in about 6th or 7th grade referring to my height that followed me all the way to Sophomore year at my previous school probably didn't help either, and it _certainly_ isn't helping now at my current school. I am a Senior, for crying out fucking loud.

But thankfully Sir Macca and the late, great John Winston Ono Lennon have provided me with two wonderful mantras, which I adopted close to the beginning of Freshman Year and have kept ever since, the mantras being _He never listens to them, he knows that they're the fools,_ and my favorite line of lyrics from All You Need Is Love, _Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be you in time, it's easy._

If any of you would like to know more about NVLD, there are plenty of reliable books and online sources for you to read about it. You're also very welcome to guess what the nickname was, either in a review or a PM, and share my utter confusion and frustration of how it started and why it's followed me for this bloody long.

My main obsession at the moment is the Yogscast, so most of my stories are going to be centered around their Minecraft personas and their various triumphs and misadventures. So If any of you don't particularly care for the Yogscast for any particular reason, whether it be a personal thing or something you found out about them that you didn't particularly like, please don't take it out on me. I cannot change people's opinions, nor how the Yogscast goes about running things. I'm not Lewis Brindley, and I am most certainly _**not**_ the CEO of YogTowers. I don't make the decisions; I just watch the outcomes of said decisions, failed or otherwise, and nearly piss myself laughing.

If you don't like what you're reading or the people/subject the story's being written about, _don't bloody read it. _

I can _absolutely_ take constructive criticism, for constructive criticism will help me be better as writer, but if you criticize my writing purely because it's about the Yogscast, or criticize my writing and don't really go into detail, then I can't really do anything to fix it.

I probably will not continue It's Only Love, the main reasons being I'm not as in to McLennon as I once was, and I believe the original pages of writing have been lost as I was running out of notebook paper for notes and didn't particularly see the need to be flipping through my Geography notes before a test and have a sex scene in the middle of them, so I probably threw them out without thinking.

As for Yesterday Never Remembers, I probably won't be continuing that either, mainly due to the fact that pretty much right after I wrote the first chapter, I had absolutely no idea of where to make the story go from there. If anyone wants to give me suggestions, feel free to send them to me in a PM, and I will get back to you as soon as humanly possible.

Also, there might be the occasional story centered around JackSepticEye in an AU where he's a leprechaun (NOT BEING RACIST, SHUT UP. JUST BECAUSE HE'S IRISH DOSEN'T MEAN I'M BEING RACIST.) who spends a day with one of his fans and/or one of his fellow YouTubers, which may or may not include Markiplier.

And one more thing.

I have become a huge Hetalian in my absence from this site, so expect a couple relatively short and utterly nonsensical Hetalia fics. And quite a few long, probably really smutty yaoi fics.

I don't really have much else to say, other than:

**I AM DAVE!YOGNAU(GH)T, AND I HAVE THE BALLS!**


End file.
